


Parting

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sal, Doggy Style, Light Crying, M/M, Omega!Varkon, Sex From Behind, Soft sex, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: His mate is headed for earth, but he can’t go with his job here at the mall. So he tries to make the best of their last night together before Sal goes.





	Parting

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @the-exo-nerd
> 
> Welp requests are open to post on tumblr until Dec. 17. Any requests I don’t get to before then will be posted on my A03. Hope you guys enjoy some Salkon! Has not been beta read
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

“I don’t want you to go.”

Sal froze as he was half way folding his clothes to place in his suitcase looking back at his mate. He stares at him quietly before slowly walking over to him.

Varkon sat on the edge of the bed, fingers twiddling a bit as he looks down at the floor. He’s been keeping that a secret for such a long time and he just didn’t want his husband to leave without at least knowing how he was feeling about all of it.

His ears droop when he feels Sal’s hands gently take his.

“...I really don’t want you to go...” his voice wavers as he gives his hand a squeeze, “...What if you get caught by pirates? Or coalition?”

Sal squeezed his hand gently, “Come on beautiful...you know I’m more resourceful than that...it takes more than a band of thugs to take me out...” he lifted his hand and kisses it warmly.

The security guard lowered his head before resting it it on the other’s knuckles. He sniffles quietly and bites his bottom lip. Why did Sal want to go to Earth? What was wrong with here? Did he not like it here anymore?

Hands gently held Varkon’s face and turns him to face Sal, “Mmm?”

“Hey....you know you can come with me right? I could carry you on my back when you’re tired and....and we could see the universe together,” Sal pressed his forehead to his, “You and me seeing everything..”

It was so tempting. Stars he would love to see the universe with the man he loved, to see what worlds awaited them...

“....I’m needed here...” He sighed shakily, “....I.....I need to protect the mall...the people here need me to protect them here....”

Sal slowly kisses his forehead and nuzzled him, “..I know babe. I know....I just...I’m going to miss you so much....”

Varkon sniffed as he slowly hugs him around the waist, “I’ll miss you too...”

He looks up at him and closes his eyes as a kiss is pressed to his mouth. He felt his eyes sting from tears threatening to drip down his face, “Just...I don’t know when I’ll see you again....if I’ll see you again...I....”

_I don’t want to be alone...._

A hiccup escapes him when he’s kissed again before slowly being laid down slowly. He blinked before shifting a bit so they would be facing each other at least. Sal reaches up and gently wipes a tear from his eye.

“I’ll be back....you know I will...” he smiled a bit as he held his hand, “I promise I will...”

“Will you...call me?” He squeezes the cook’s hand in his gently.

“Every chance I get...” he wrapped his arms around him, “We could....make the most of this time before I leave yeah?”

Varkon blinked a bit before blushing and looking down a bit. He knows Sal is going to leave regardless of what he says. And he was very attached to his job and didn’t want to give that up. Especially with some many trying to escape the danger out there.

He looks up and tries to smile as he nods.

A gasp escapes him when Sal kisses him a bit more deeply before he closes his eyes with a quiet mewl.

.............................

“Aaaah....aaaah.....!”

He gripped the pillow under him as he raised his hips back. Other pillows rest under him and support his body as he laid on his stomach.

Strong, calloused hands gently hods his pudgy sides as his slit twitches around that winderful cock inside him. He licks his lips and rests his head in the pillow as Sal angles his his hips to hit just the right spot.

Varkon’s small cock weeps with precum as slick gushes out on to the bed as Sal slips a hand down to grip it. He cries out and pants softly.

“Stars...smelt it...! Sal...!” He buries his face in the pillow to muffle a small shriek of pleasure when his mate starts to pick up the pace and ram into him. He moans and gasps as shivers ran up his spine with a pleasured tingle.

“Ghhmmmmnnngh....haaaaah....”

“Thats it baby....stars I’m going to miss this....” Sal hissed as he moves his hands to get a good feel of those love handles, “You’re so cute....”

Varkon whined and blushes hard. Stars smelt him, why did Sal always have to call him cute? Didn’t he know what saying things like that did to him? A sharp gasp escapes him as the familiar tingles of an oncoming orgasm began to form.

Kisses are pressed a long his shoulders, before his head is turn to the side to he can be kissed on the lips. 

He moaned, leaning back a bit to kiss him deeper before crying out when his slit gives a squelch when he feels it. That wonderful feeling of being on the edge, just about to go over....!

Warmth flooded his slit and sent him over.

The loud moan that leaves him is muffled by Sal’s mouth as he shakes a little. He barely registers slowly being lowered back down before he feels his larger mate’s weight on his back. He panted softly, sweating slightly as he slumps down.

Sal waited a bit and admired the sight before him. The sight of his mate in a complete state of bliss before him.

Stars he just...he was so cute...and beautiful and soft...

He leaned down and kisses his head with a sniffle as Varkon was starting to nod off slowly. The security officer turns his head slightly and purrs at the warm kiss to his cheek. 

“I love you...so so much....” Sal whispered softly, smiling sadly as his mate nods off.

_It makes it so much harder to leave you..._

_But I’ll be back. I promise._


End file.
